


Legend of Two Mothers

by sweetfavs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfavs/pseuds/sweetfavs
Summary: In the beginning of the ages, the Gods created mankind and gave them gifts. But these gifts only led them to war. Something was missing.Mercy.





	Legend of Two Mothers

In the beginning of the ages, the world was only war. Only despair. There was no light, no peace, no _balance_. Chaos was everything mankind knew—and, for that, they blamed the Gods.

They understood the rage of the men. Every thought, every creation the Gods provided were being destroyed by the human’s will. But the mankind was their idea. They had to find a solution, because it was their problem too.

More precisely, the humanity was Satya’s ideia, the Goddess of Light, who assembled every human with her own hands. After that, some of the Gods, excited with the new creation, decided to give humanity a gift: Reinhardt, the God of Bravery, blessed the new children with courage; Torbjörn, the God of Engineering, gave them power to build houses, weapons and machinery; Ana, the Goddess of Dexterity, gave them poise; Lena, the Goddess of Time, gave them the ability of growing old and renewing; Lúcio, the God of Music, gifted them harmonious sounds. Even some of them who didn’t really manipulated virtues participated in the gift giving: Gabriel, the Reaper, gave them the blessing of not being eternal; Amélie, the Goddess of Seduction, gifted them the sex; Olivia, the Goddess of Trickery, gave them the power of cheating.

And God herself, Fareeha, the Hallowed Queen, gave them the sense of justice.

But the Gods didn’t notice that their gifts only led mankind to slaughter itself into a constant war.

Something was missing.

“They need judgement”, some would suggest.

“They need to be erradicated”, others would say.

But Fareeha knew what was missing: mercy. They did not give them the power of healing.

“Justice without mercy is just slaughter. It’s just pointless massacres”, said the Queen.

“But how will we teach them such thing?”, asked Ana, the Hallowed Mother of God.

“We can’t. I guess someone just created a condemned race”, said Lúcio, darting Satya, his enemy, with a glance.

God herself sighed.

“There must be a way...”

Lena giggled—such a laugh that belonged to someone who saw everything: the past, the present and the future. Someone who finds delight in watch those pieces of present coming together to form the future.

She _knew_ there was a way.

“So, is there indeed... a provider?”, asked hopefully Satya.

“I didn’t say anything, love”, laughed the Time Goddess, sweet like she always is. “But maybe... just maybe... Our Majesty should hear the winds.”

Fareeha locked her glance in Lena’s skinny face, wondering what she was seeing in the timelines. Then, she spread her enormous metal wings and followed the instructions.

And flew over the land. For weeks. She didn’t know what to look for, but she did see the destruction. The death.

“I hope I find... whatever it is”, she thought throughout the journey.

Suddenly, the Hallowed Queen noticed the path on the wind led to a vortex of darkness ahead. “Maybe this is it”, she thought to herself. Fareeha flew in its direction, lighting the dark with her fiery blessing.

And then, she saw something on the ground.

She approached the figure—and noticed it was a woman. Fareeha kneeled by the lady’s side and analized her. She was unconscious, dominated by a heavy and deep slumber. Her hair was blonde and shoulder-length and served as the frame of a face so perfect Fareeha could not look away. She observed carefully the woman’s lashes, which were so soft and delicate they almost hid against her marble skin. The woman, the Queen also noticed, was wearing a light yellow gown and had wings—big and delicate yellow wings.

Fareeha didn’t really know what she just found or what was destiny up to, but she was completely absorted by her tremendous beauty.

The God also noticed something: the land was _devastated_. Destroyed in every inch the eye could reach. Except where the angel was.

In the places where her body was touching, the grass was beautifully grown—green and shiny, like she haven’t seen since the humans were created.

Fareeha’s heart pulsed differently and she smiled.

“Maybe you are the mercy the humans need so desperately”, the God whispered. “Maybe you are my salvation”.

The Hallowed Queen, realizing that, gently grabbed the angel in her arms, feeling her body fall against hers.

Her heart weirdly jumped—but she convinced herself it was just the anticipation.

Fareeha carried the angel back to the heaven’s castles over the clouds, where the other Gods awaited for her return.

When she flew over the courtyard, the heavenly creatures were in shock. Maybe they didn’t expect her to bring a woman back home. Maybe they expected an arfifact or something.

Fareeha carried the lady to one of the rooms in the castle and put her in a golden bed.

And she waited for her to wake up, day and night. She never left the woman’s side, talking about how much the world needed her and admiring her beauty, dreaming about hearing her voice and seeing her smile.

Fareeha was completely in love with the angel. She loved her so much it hurt.

So, one day, the woman woke up. The Hallowed Queen was thrilled.

The angel finally smiled.

“You”, she whispered. “You found me”.

Fareeha could not stop smiling. She kneeled on the right side of the bed, to look the angel closer in her eyes—which were blue. Blue like the skies she reigned upon.

“I did”, God answered. “Let me introduce myself. I’m...”

The angel stopped her with a gentle laughter. “I know who you are, Your Majesty. I was indeed looking for you before.”

Fareeha was a little surprised. “Were you?”

She nodded, whilst she sat on her bed.

“I wanted to help. I could not watch our world fall into despair and don’t do anything”, she said. “But my power is too small, compared to the land. So, I tried to reach you”, she looked down, sadly. “But darkness trapped me before I could complete my task.”

Fareeha was speechless. She could not believe such a pure creature was real.

Their eyes met.

“Also”, the angel said. “My name is Angela.”

Fareeha laughed.

“So appropriate to an angel like you.”

Angela blushed—even though she was, indeed, an angel. It was not the words that reddened her face: it was the attention that God herself was giving her.

The angel looked at the Queen. _Really_ looked. For the first time, she noticed how heavenly beautiful God was. How shiny her hair was. How black her eyes were, like onyxes, combining with the mark she had under her right eye: the Mark of the Protector; the mark that appeared in every corner of her dreams; the mark Angela wanted to touch so badly. How soft and gloomy her dark skin was—making her think about golden powder spread all over the sand of a desert.

Angela’s eyes went down on Fareeha’s body, realizing that the Queen was wearing a blue gown, that only started on her breasts, leaving her shoulders out for the sight.

Angela knew that the Godly Mother of all mankind was stunning. She watched her from the distance, day and night, but looking closely... The angel felt she could admire her beauty for all eternity.

“How can I help, Your Majesty?”, said Angela, finally.

Fareeha stood, always looking in Angela’s eyes.

“There is a way”, God said. “I can turn you into a Goddess—the Goddess of Mercy—, with unmeasurable power”.

The angel’s eyes gloomed.

“I would love too.”

“I could also...”, God sat by the angel’s side, grabbing delicately her hands. “I could also turn you into my Queen.”

Angela blushed again. Fareeha laughed happily.

“What are you saying, Your Majesty?”, asked Angela.

“Marry me, my angel. Marry me and let us rule this land together as equals. Let us be the two mothers of every man and woman in this world. Let us represent the equality that should reign upon the mankind”, the Godly Queen passionately declared. “Please, will you marry me and make me the happiest God that has ever existed?”

Angela was shaking—happily shaking. She dreamt about being the Queen’s loved one every day. She was indeed searching for Fareeha, but not because of the despair on the world: she was also desperately in love with the God.

Angela feared it was, again, one of those dreams. So, she leaned in and passionately kissed Fareeha on her lips.

It was real.

Fareeha got her answer.

And the world was balanced.


End file.
